Fact and Fiction
by Miya-chan
Summary: Rory tries to learn about Tristan DuGrey’s past for a school project…and out of curiosity. The more she learns about him, the less she can comprehend about him. So then she does something really out of line. Can she mend their tentative friendship? T/


Title: Fact and Fiction  
  
Spoilers: Season One, Season Two  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Paring: None  
  
Summary: Rory tries to learn about Tristan Dugrey's past for a school project…and out of curiosity. The more she learns about him, the less she can comprehend about him. So then she does something really out of line. Can she mend their tentative friendship?  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: I own all the characters except for Tristan and Rory.  
  
Author Note: This first chapter is a little clichéd and short, but the other chapters should be non-clichéd. Also this is my first attempt at writing a fic, and if it is really bad I'm sorry. Please review anyway. I would really appreciate feedback. Thanks (.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Today we will begin a three week project called Fact and Fiction. There are two parts to this project, the first will be about fact, and the second will be about fiction." Mrs. Scott began. "I am handing out a list of fiction books, some you will recognize, some you may not. Now, I want you to write a report, not about the book, but how the book affected you. Did it change an opinion you had? Or did it make you laugh, cry? Did the book move you? If the book did not affect you, then choose a different book," Mrs. Scott began handing packets out to the students.  
  
Rory flipped through the packet, there were quite a few tittles that Rory recognized, many of the books were on her bookshelf. Rory made marks by books that looked interesting to her.  
  
"The second part of the project is to write a biography, not about a famous person, but someone much closer to you, a classmate. I have picked male-female partners and there is a list of them on the back page of the packet. I'll allow you to have the rest of the period to work on your project."  
  
Rory turned to the last page of the packet and searched for her name, Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey. Rory let out a quiet groan and looked across the room to see a shocked Tristan. She watched Tristan slowly gather up his things and make his way over towards Rory.  
  
He stood in front of her for a few moments, not say anything. Finally her cleared his throat. "So, do you want to see if we can switch partners?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan his face held no emotion, it was a stone. She nodded. "Yeah, I do." Tristan and Rory went up to Mrs. Scott's desk. Rory cleared her throat. "Um, Mrs. Scott?"  
  
Mrs. Scott looked up from her paperwork. "Miss Gilmore, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, Tristan and I, we-"  
  
"We can't be partners," Tristan finished.  
  
"Uh huh, now tell me, do you have a good reason?" Mrs. Scott asked taking off her glasses.  
  
"Tristan and I don't work well together," Rory explained.  
  
"Huh, I see. Anything else?"  
  
"No." Tristan said shaking his head.  
  
"Well then, I guess you will be partners." Mrs. Scott put her glasses back on and went back to reading the papers. Rory swore she saw a smirk, but when she looked again, there was nothing.  
  
Tristan and Rory made their way back to Rory's desk. Tristan cleared his throat. "So, are you busy Wednesday afternoon? If your not we can go to the library and interview each other there."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement, "That sounds good to me."  
  
"Okay, well we can also interview family members and friends…I think Lexi and Sarah a free so they could talk to you on Friday, but I'd have to check. What about you?"  
  
"Well, there are a bunch of people you could talk to…there's my mom, Lane, Luke, Sookie, Michel, Jess, you might want to talk to Babbette and Morey or Miss Patty, I don't know if you'd actually want to talk to them and of course there's Dean." Rory babbled.  
  
"You're still going out with him?" Tristan asked studying his pen. He began flipping the pen. He was concentrating on this pen as hard as he could.  
  
Rory nodded, soon realizing Tristan wasn't watching she spoke, "Yeah, we're still going out." Rory felt nervous bring up Dean in front of Tristan. What if Tristan hurt Dean? 'Tristan couldn't hurt Dean,' she scolded herself. 'Dean however may kill Tristan, getting Rory out of her paper. Rory stop, school first.' "Um…Friday I have dinner with my grandparents…so I should start interviewing right after school if that's okay with you."  
  
"Well, like I said before, I don't yet. I won't see Sarah until sixth period, and I can ask Lexi when I get home. So I will let you know soon." Tristan said finally looking up at her.  
  
She had forgotten what it felt like to be under his gaze. She felt uncomfortable, her skin prickled. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll ask everyone when they're free."  
  
"Whatever works." Tristan began doodling in his notebook.  
  
Rory sighed. Last year was so different from this year. This year she seemed almost isolated. Last year Tristan talked to her and Paris fought more. This year, Tristan had not spoken to her at all, she and Paris were getting along better, but they weren't friends, they didn't sit and eat lunch together. She really didn't talk to anyone. There was that one acceptation, what happened with the Puffs. Rory tried naming the Puffs, Francie, Ivy, Lem and…Sarah. Was that the same Sarah Tristan was talking about? Nah. Why would someone quiet as her be friends with Tristan Dugrey? She remembered during the incitation for becoming a Puff, she didn't say anything. When they ate lunch together, they didn't talk. Tristan was cocky, arrogant, and insufferable. How could a quiet girl like her handle Tristan? Rory made up her mind, it wasn't the same Sarah.  
  
The bell rang interrupting her thoughts. She quickly gathered up her things and exited the classroom. It was finally lunchtime. She was starving. She only had coffee for breakfast. "I call you Rory!" Rory whirled around and saw Tristan headed in the opposite direction. "You don't even have my number," she mumbled and headed for lunch. 


End file.
